Quando outros olhares se encontram
by debortegaxb
Summary: Vidas podem ser mudadas com simples trocas de olhares. E quando isso acontece, nós devemos seguir em frente e apenas acreditar que tudo dará certo. SasuSaku. Drama/Angst.
1. Mudanças

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Hinata.

-

-

_Mudanças_

-

-

Tudo acaba. Vai chegar um dia que você vai dizer que não agüenta mais e que você vai por um final nisso. Pode ser naquele seu trabalho, que por mais que você saiba o que quer ele nunca fica bem. Pode ser naquela amizade que você vem cuidando há tempos, mas você nunca recebe nada da outra pessoa. Pode ser naquela chamada de longa distância em que sua mãe insiste que você tem que estudar mais e tornar-se adulto depressa. Pode ser naquele seu amor que sempre deixa você mal.

Muitas vezes não é você quem põe o fim nas coisas. Talvez seja o seu amigo, sua mãe, ou até mesmo o seu companheiro.

Mas sempre há um motivo. Um motivo para acabar. Um motivo bobo. Um motivo complexo demais para se entender. Um olhar que se cruzou com outro.

É difícil de entender, todos nós sabemos. Mas quando isso acontecer você precisa olhar para trás (sim, você realmente precisa olhar para trás. Nunca acredite quando dizem que você não deve olhar) e ver quais foram as suas conquistas. E depois de vê-las e colocá-las todas em sua mala de mudança você terá de continuar o seu caminho. Não para a dona (ou quem sabe o dono) do olhar que cruzou com o olhar da pessoa que você ainda ama acima de tudo, mas para você. Porque independente de tudo você precisa continuar. Precisa voltar ao seu trabalho e encarar aquele seu chefe estressado que sempre desconta em você. Precisa lavar a louça suja. Precisa fazer a compra do mês – porque, aliás, você incrivelmente _ainda_ come –. Precisa colocar comida para os peixes, porque eles _também comem. _E precisa acreditar que tudo vai mudar.

-

-

primeiro capítulo da minha primeira fic \o/ eu sei que no começo não vai ter muita gente que irá ler, mas mesmo assim, se ler, por favor, deixa um post avisando o que achou do capítulo 8D


	2. Outra Dona

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Hinata.

-

-

_Outra Dona_

-

-

Era uma madrugada fresca de outono. A janela que ficava do lado esquerdo do quarto estava fechada. O vento teimava em entrar no quarto escuro, batendo com força na janela. Fazia um barulho irritante. Acordou os dois que dormiam lá.

Ela, deitada do lado esquerdo, levantou-se e se sentou na cama. Estava com um olhar triste, mas não chorava. Seu peito ardia.

Ele ainda estava coberto. Mantinha os olhos fixos no uniforme de trabalho da sua companheira.

O uniforme branco estava todo rabisco. Havia várias carinhas felizes desenhadas no jaleco. Também havia corações e dentro deles estava escrito o nome dela.

Num ato de raiva ela se levantou e bateu com força na janela. A janela acabou abrindo, fazendo com que a cortina voasse. O ar que entrava era frio. Fez a pele de Sakura arrepiar-se. A antiga blusa de Sasuke que ela estava usando batia em seu joelho. Ela não era suficiente para esquentá-la. Sakura começou a ficar com frio, mas o seu orgulho a impedia de fechar a janela.

Sasuke se virou e fitou a nuca de Sakura. Olhou para os seus pés e notou que estava descalça. Ela era médica e estava descalça. O vento frio batia com força no corpo de Sakura e ela estava só com uma camiseta de algodão. E ainda por cima descalça. Depois no outro dia ela iria ficar com dor de garganta e iria pedir para que ele comprasse um remédio para ela. Isso era demais para ele. Ela o irritava. Ele não suportaria mais um dia com ela.

Sasuke fez menção em dizer algo, mas Sakura o interrompeu.

- É ela, não é?

Ele pensou. Mentiria ou não? O que seria mais fácil? Talvez se ela fosse menos infantil ele poderia contar toda a verdade. Mas, infelizmente, odiava mentir.

- Sim. Agora, por favor, feche essa janela. Não dificulte as coisas, Sakura.

Ela não iria dizer mais nada. Simplesmente fechou a janela e ficou algum tempo encarando os seus pés descalços e lembrou-se que Sasuke odiava comprar remédio para ela.

Olhou o relógio no seu pulso e viu que marcava duas horas e quinze. Não pensou duas vezes. Não iria ficar ali e culpar-se por ser tão distante, tão infantil para ele.

- Eu vou ao hospital. Acho que vou me sentir melhor lá. – disse Sakura se virando para Sasuke e esboçando um sorriso terno, calmo demais.

Sasuke simplesmente ignorou o doce sorriso. Pensou em dizer algo para fazer com que ela se sentisse estúpida e incapaz, mas achou desnecessário dizer isso naquele momento.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. Só porque nós não estamos tão bem você não precisa ir àquela merda de hospital e ficar com aquelas crianças que estão morrendo. – Sasuke disse com uma voz sonolenta, calma, assim como Haruno tinha dito.

- Você não entende. Nunca iria entender. Eu só... Eu só gosto de ajudá-las. Eu me sinto bem fazendo isso. Talvez não tenha mais ninguém que esteja disposto a divertir essas crianças.

- E diverti-las inclui você chegar em casa cheia de tinta? Diverti-las inclui você chegar em casa e chorar quando alguma delas morre? Inclui, Sakura? Se sim, por favor, acho que você deveria pedir um aumento. O que você recebe não vale nem a metade do que você passa por lá.

- Sempre tão frio e calculista... Sempre. Coisas assim você nunca entenderia, Sasuke. Eu acho que eu ganho até demais somente por alegrar elas. Aliás, perdi a vontade de ir ao hospital. Você conseguiu me deixar indisposta.

E como num flash, Sakura se lembrou de todas as discussões. Ele, nunca mudando o seu tom de voz habitual, conseguia fazê-la sentir-se mal. E ela, tão frágil, sempre acabava chorando. E, hoje, isso não mudaria. Mas Sakura não choraria ali. Não na frente dele. Não com a camiseta dele, a que ela sempre colocava depois de fazer amor com ele. Não no quarto em que ela passou momentos tão felizes. Seria até mais fácil não chorar, mas não agüentaria. Quantas vezes ela já não segurou um choro? Talvez fosse a hora de fazer com a dor saísse dela.

Ele a encarou. Talvez tivesse dito demais. Não a amava mais, mas talvez devesse ser mais gentil com a pessoa que sempre estava em casa esperando por ele.

- Eu vou descer. Mais tarde eu durmo.

Sakura foi até o armário e tirou a blusa de Sasuke e a guardou no armário dele. Ele só encarava as costas desnudas de Sakura, esperando que ela virasse e dissesse algo que fizesse ele se sentir culpado, mas nada aconteceu. Ela simplesmente pegou uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta com um desenho que as crianças haviam feito e as colocou. Calçou uma pantufa laranja e foi até o lado de Sasuke. Ele estava deitado para cima, encarando o teto. Ela abaixou o rosto e deu um beijo na testa dele.

- Me desculpe pela discussão. Eu acho que deveria ter sido menos infantil e ter encarado melhor essa situação... – Sakura suspirou fundo e procurou força para o que iria dizer – Eu sei que você não me ama mais como antes... Talvez não me ame mais, mas independente de tudo eu te amo e vou fazer de tudo para que tudo dê certo entre nós, até mesmo que se para ser melhor nós tenhamos que... Que afastarmos-nos. Durma bem.

Sasuke a olhou e esboçou um sorriso. Não queria sorrir, mas sabia que precisava confortá-la.

- Tudo vai dar certo, eu prometo.

Sakura o olhou com ternura. Ela o amava. O amava demais. Se precisasse dar espaço a nova dona dos olhos de Sasuke para tudo dar certo, ela daria. Ela daria desde que fosse pro bem deles. Melhor, para o bem dele. Porque quando Sasuke estava feliz ela também estava. Quando Sasuke sorria ela também sorria. O que fosse bom para ele seria para ela também. E ela abriria mão de tudo por ele.

Ele queria o bem dela, mas amava a outra. Talvez não quisesse a amar. Era tudo tão repentino na vida dos dois e a outra chegou tomando espaço. Tomando o espaço que era de Sakura. E agora ela era tão dona desse espaço que ele não podia voltar atrás. Ele necessitava ser dela. Ele a necessitava. Talvez fosse a hora de acabar mesmo. Talvez ele devesse ir embora e não ela. Ele deveria deixar o espaço livre para o outro, aquele com que ele lutou pelo amor de Sakura, afinal o outro rapaz a merecia mais do que ele.

Ela levantou o rosto e foi até a porta. Saiu e desceu as escadas e foi na sala. Sentou-se no sofá e deixou as lágrimas caírem. Olhou para o anel de ouro branco no seu dedo e o tirou. "Sasuke, você é o meu amor eterno. 7-03-2006." Era isso o que estava escrito em seu anel.

Sakura havia parado de chorar. Ela olhava a mesa de centro e passeava com os seus olhos de um retrato para outros. Lembranças vinham à tona em sua mente confusa. Ela deixava escapar alguns sorrisos enquanto olhava os retratos.

Ela colocou o seu delicado anel sobre a mesa e se deitou no sofá. Lembrou de cada detalhe da vida dos dois. De cada sorriso dado por Sasuke. E, ela sabia, ela não era mais dona daquele sorriso. Nem dos olhos de Sasuke. Afinal, por não era? Ah, é. O olhar de Sasuke cruzou com o olhar dela. E ela não poderia fazer nada para mudar aquilo.

Entre um pensamento e outro, o sono vinha chegando. Sentia-se tão exausta. Resolveu que dormiria no sofá mesmo.

-

-

-

Aêê! Finalmente arrumei o capítulo! Sabe, escrever é muito cansativo, imagina corrigir o que eu já escrevi? Puff... Sem contar que eu dei uma mudada básica em algumas partes pra ficar mais fácil de entender. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, porque ele é meu favorito! :D E, se algum serzinho neste mundo ler este capítulo, comente! TTTT audhiuhaidhio

Besitos :D


End file.
